


Heart Shaped Box

by GlintOnGlass



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, POV Male Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlintOnGlass/pseuds/GlintOnGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and once again, Sasuke Uchiha is in peril. Chased by hordes of fangirls through the streets of Konoha, he has no choice but to run for his life. In his hurry, he doesn't look where he's going and runs straight into something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

> An old Valentine's Day fic I wrote. I still really liked it, so I thought I'd share. I always wondered what this day would be like for Sasuke, so I wrote it in his POV.
> 
> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>  _Heart Shaped Box_ ideas  & original characters © GlintOnGlass (formerly RedAlchemist). All rights reserved.

I _curse_ the person who ever invented February 14 th, also known as Valentine’s Day. They should be stabbed with thousands of kunai traveling at top speed. Or even _worse_ …made Naruto’s guardian for life. I shuddered at the mere thought and looked around the corner of the building I was hiding behind. No fan girls to the right. None to the left. Did they all leave? _No_. They wouldn’t go down that easily. I’ve tried time and time again to dispose of them all and it’s gotten me nowhere. I slowly moved out of the building’s cover and started down the street, my senses alert and waiting for one of them to come out. My spine stiffened as I heard a loud scream, followed by thousands more as a mob of my fan girls ran down the road, all of them heading straight for me.

 

“SASUKE-KUN!” They all shrieked simultaneously, their bodies gaining on me with every step they took. I stood frozen for a second, my body tensing in alarm until I did a complete turn and started running in the other direction. The only _good_ thing that ever came out of these random chases was that I built up stamina from all the running. In the next moment, my head burst into pain. I’d apparently run into something hard that seemed to come out of nowhere as I turned a corner. My eyesight became blurry once the shock hit, my head already swimming as dizziness consumed me. Those fan girls of mine should be condemned to death! I wonder if they’ll ever be held responsible for their irksome and hazardous actions! They’ve all managed to run me ragged and now they’ve made me ram right into some kind of metal beam!

 

“Uh…Sasuke?” I heard someone ask, the voice sounding vaguely familiar as I fell to the ground, not being able to hold myself up any longer. “Hey! Are you okay?” The voice asked in alarm, the unknown voice coated in worry. I didn’t answer, considering my entire world was spinning before my eyes. I heard the sound of my fan girls coming closer and I tried to get up in the hopes I could make a run for it. _Bad_ move. I ended up falling right back down to the ground, my vision becoming even worse. And to put the nail in my coffin, I was beginning to feel sick.

 

“What happened to Sasuke-kun?” One of them shouted, the rest of them yelling similar things that my brain wouldn’t comprehend. I heard that same voice from before yell something back at them, the mob suddenly falling silent. My body shifted, as I recognized the feeling of being picked up just as the dizziness became too much and I passed out.

 

~*~

 

Something cool was on my head as my senses began to come back to me. My eyes refused to open at the moment, so I had to settle for listening to what was happening around me. Where was I? What happened? I remembered running from the fan girls and then…nothing. I shut my eyes, trying to remember when I heard a sliding door open. A pair of footsteps walked into the room, signaling the entrance of two people.

 

“Damn. You really did it this time sis. How do expect me to get rid of the body?” A male voice asked, one that I’d never heard before. I heard a loud noise that sounded somewhat like when Sakura would hit Naruto.

 

“I didn’t _kill_ him you idiot! I just knocked him out.” That same voice from earlier today said, making me remember what happened. I ran into that thing. But I still didn’t know who that person was. From the sound of the voice, I could tell she was female but I couldn’t quite match her voice up with a face. Damn it. Someone just _loves_ to torture me!

 

“Well _sooooory_. Hey, isn’t that the Uchiha kid? The one that’s the last survivor of his clan?” The male voice asked, making me frown unconsciously. I heard a splash of water and felt something lift from my forehead, a cold cloth replacing it.

 

“Shut it. You shouldn’t talk about him like that. How would you feel if I called you the Kuri kid who happened to be without parents?” The female voice snapped, almost making me flinch when I heard the mix of emotions behind it. The room became silent, not even the shuffle of feet on the tatami mats being heard.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, Kaname.” The male voice replied in a whisper. I heard a sigh as someone got up and walked closer to where I was. I could feel their gaze on me, which made me a bit nervous. Wait. Nervous? Sasuke Uchiha doesn’t _do_ nervous! Oh, and the girl’s name was Kaname. _Where_ have I heard that before?

 

“I know. Just think before you say things. I swear, I’m _supposed_ to be your _younger_ sister and I end up being the adult.” Kaname said, hardly any emotion in her voice now.

 

“That’s true, dear sister, but you know I love you for it.” The male voice said, walking over to the girl that was near me and giving her, what I assumed to be a hug before leaving the room. There was silence after that, the drumming sound of it starting to make my ears hurt even more than the screaming mob of girls that were always after me.

 

“ _Some_ Valentine’s Day. I end up knocking Sasuke out and now I’m stuck here to babysit.” Kaname said in a mumble, making my eyes snap open. _Babysit_? I was _not_ a baby. “Not that he’s a baby.” She added, making my anger subside as I blinked, my eyes beginning to open. I looked around the room until I saw a figure sitting on the window ledge.

 

My eyes widened as I saw the familiar bone structure and same hair color of the girl I used to know when I was little. Kaname. That was her name. I used to play with her all the time before my clan was murdered. I even had a crush on her, not that I would admit to it now. Then when I became my usual emotionless self, we never spoke again. I vaguely remembered her from the ninja academy. She was always really quiet and she sat in the back. I think she ended up dropping out when she was ten. Her gaze turned to me, noticing I was awake before I had the chance to finish my thoughts. “Sleeping beauty finally wakes.” She said, making a frown appear on my face as she jumped off the window.

 

“Where am I?” Was the first question to come out of my mouth. I silently cursed myself for it as she walked closer and sat down next to me, putting her hand on my forehead and making me flinch. She gave me an apologetic look

 

“Sorry.” She apologized, standing up and walking towards a cabinet in the room. I wasn’t sure if she was apologizing for now or from before. She opened the doors and rummaged through it, taking out numerous bottles until there was a small frown on her face. I was about to ask her where I was again but she read my mind before I could even open my mouth. “My house.” Was her simple answer that made me nod. How stupid was I? I could’ve figured that out! This head injury must have been reasonably serious. I couldn’t really see he from my position on the floor so I asked another question.

 

“What are you doing?” She turned around to look at me, her long brown hair falling around her shoulders as her green eyes looked at me.

 

“I was trying to find something for that bump on your head but I seem to be out of the medicine I’m looking for. I’ll just have to get some more.” She answered, a thoughtful expression on her face. She stood up, straightening out her skirt as she turned around. “I’ll be at the store for a few minutes. Don’t even _try_ to leave. You might end up having a concussion and I don’t want you dropping dead on the street somewhere. _Especially_ with those girls out there wanting anything of yours they can get their grubby little hands on." She ordered, her expression so stern it reminded me of my father.

 

My eyes widened a bit out of reflex, the years of looking up to my father starting to bubble up from the depths of my brain, but I pushed those thoughts back and nodded as she left the room. My gaze stayed locked on the door for a while, making sure she was really gone before standing up and looking around the room. There was a bed in one of the corners, a dresser against the wall and a desk on the other side of the room. I walked around a bit, finally spotting something that caught my attention. My hand brushed against the wooden desk as I picked up a small crimson box that brought back so many memories.

~*~

 

I ran down the streets of Konoha, my five year old form dodging the many people in the market as I ran to Kaname’s house. She was always awake when the sun rose and I’d usually come and visit her every day. I knocked on her door hastily, my backpack slung around my shoulder like usual. A few seconds later, Kaname answered the door with a smile.

 

“Hi, Sasuke. Ready to go to school?” She asked, closing the door behind her when I nodded. We started walking the way to the ninja academy -well in her case, skipping. She suddenly turned to me and started walking backwards, tilting her head to the side. “Why aren’t you talking? You usually want to tell me about a new move your brother taught you.” She commented, a confused expression on her face. I blushed a bit and looked down, mumbling an answer and wondering how she knew my mind wasn’t on my usual thoughts.

 

“He couldn’t train me yesterday and nothing interesting has happened.” She seemed like she was thinking for a while and she began skipping again, humming a song to herself as we walked down the street. “Kaname?” I suddenly asked, making her stop and turn to look at me.

 

“Yeah? What is it?” She questioned, her head tilting to the side again. I looked down for a second, blushing a bit as I reached down into my backpack and took out a red, heart shaped box. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, a big smile appearing on her face. “It’s so pretty!” She exclaimed, taking a better look at it.

 

“It’s for you.” I mumbled, the blush still on my cheeks as I handed it to her. Her eyes widened even more as she took it, opening the lid and taking out the necklace that was inside. The necklace was silver with a glistening heart hanging off the chain that she was staring at in awe. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” I said, looking up at her with a smile of my own.

 

~*~

 

I heard the door slide open as Kaname walked into the room, a grocery bag in her hands. She set it on her bed, taking out a bottle of what I assumed was medicine before going back to the cabinet from before.

 

“You still have this?” I asked in surprise, making her turn and look at me. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise when she looked at the box and slowly nodded.

 

“Well, you don’t expect me to throw away something that a friend gave me, do you?” She asked, getting some bandages out of the cabinet and walking over to me. I sat in the chair as she put the stuff of the desk, looking at me. She opened the bottle without a word and took out some kind of cream and rubbed it on my forehead. I winced a bit, not expecting it to be that cold and for it to hurt so much. Just how _big_ was that bump? She started wrapping the bandages around my head, pulling them tightly but not too tight, the prefect amount of pressure. I absently wondered how she knew how to treat injuries so well as I opened the box and looked inside.

 

“Where’s the necklace?” I asked. She stopped bandaging my head and looked at me in astonishment. She was probably shocked that I even remembered it. I was too. She didn’t answer me and continued wrapping the bandages around my head. I caught her wrist when it went around my head the third time, stopping her from making me look like a mummy. “Well?” I asked, pushing the subject even more. I was starting to question where I was going with this, but I just wanted to know where the necklace was.

 

She let the remainder of the bandage fall to the floor as she looked straight into my eyes, her gaze going deeper than any girl’s ever has. None of my fan girls would even dare to look at me like that, not even Sakura. With a sigh, she reached behind her neck and pulled out the necklace, holding the silver heart in front of me.

 

“You were wearing it?” I asked in pure shock. She simply nodded, standing up and letting the silver heart drop from her hand and into my lap. I was about to ask what she was doing but she answered for me, bending down so she was inches away. She met my gaze and held it, something even Naruto had trouble doing as her lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened when she pulled back, those emerald eyes of hers somber and filled with emotions that I couldn’t place. I had been locked away in my mind for so long, feeling nothing but hate and sadness over the deaths of my family, that emotions were like a foreign thing to me know. I couldn’t hope to understand what she was feeling, much less trying to tell me.

 

“Give me the necklace back when you’re ready.” She whispered, her breath hitting my face as she spoke. I was about to ask her what she meant but she pressed her finger to my mouth, silencing me. “Give it back when you feel the same way you once felt about me.”

 

~*~

 

Nine years later, it was the dreaded day again. I was now twenty one and I’d been walking around Konoha for the entire day. I still had some fan girls that followed me around from time to time but most of them realized I wasn’t interested in them by now. My head was lowered, my hair covering my eyes so no one could see my expression as I walked down the empty streets. Most people were at home with the people they loved, but I was walking down the street. _Alone_.

 

My feet paused when I was standing on the right side of a bridge, my arms resting across the stone as I gazed down at the water below me. My eyes traced its movements as I finally made my decision, shoving my hands into my pockets as I got ready to leave. I stopped when I heard the hollow sound of footsteps on the bridge and looked over to see a woman standing on the other end of the bridge. My hand fumbled in my pocket as my gaze turned to the water again. There was a silence that seemed to wash over me like a tidal wave and I’d had enough. With a deep breath, I pulled something out of my pocket, sliding it across the bridge until it met with the woman on the other side.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” I spoke, my gaze not really on her so much as the thing I just gave her. I heard her sigh as she nodded in confirmation, picking up the object and gingerly opening it.

 

“It’s about time, Sasuke.” She said, turning to face me with a smile. I laughed with a small nod of agreement and she walked towards me. Once we met, our hands intertwined as we left the bridge and walked down the street, our bodies close. If you looked behind us, you would see a red, heart shaped box sitting on the bridge. The necklace inside the box was gone, resting on Kaname’s neck, where it would always stay.

 

 


End file.
